Floatin'
by Shishisenkou
Summary: A oneshot fanfic about a certain spiky haired warrior and an energetic kunoichi. [Cloud x Yuffie] Please R&R. Sankyuu...!


[Final Fantasy VII]  
  
[Floatin']  
  
[Saiko Ninja]  
  
Hello everyone and thank you for stopping by to read my fanfiction. This fanfiction is about the pairing of Cloud and Yuffie. If you don't like this pairing, please just spare yourself the time and just find another fanfiction out there to read. With that out of the way, please enjoy reading. Remember to review after completing reading... Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy related characters and I never created the storyline for it; it is solely the property of SqureSoft, rather, "SquareEnix" I should say. Besides, if I did create the Final Fantasy series, would I be writing this right now? :)  
  
If there is any similarity to any other storylines or characters, it is purely coincidence.  
  
Note: There doesn't happen to be any specific timeline to this, so don't complain that I'm out of order or anything here. I'm just typing this for the pure entertainment of those who enjoy the pairing of Cloud and Yuffie. If you do complain, I'll just ignore you and you will have just wasted your own time and effort. :)  
  
=-=-=  
  
[Floatin']  
  
[Chapter: Hitsuzen]  
  
It was just another day within the village of Wutai as Cloud and company was staying. It just so happened that today was a certain kunoichi's birthday today. Fortunately for Cloud, he had the luxury of being alone for once after all the ongoing commotion for the preparations of the party; it was to be a surprise birthday and everyone but Yuffie was to know of the party.  
  
"Haahhh..." Cloud sighed.  
  
He made his way through the village not minding the commoners who were quietly speaking amongst themselves about a certain "spiky-haired" male. Of course, that "spiky-haired" male was none other than Cloud himself. As he walked about, he finally made it to the main square of town. Eventually, he found himself heading towards the resting area with a few benches.  
  
Sitting himself down, he dusted his faded uniform off and rested back on the bench. Gazing up to the sky silently, he exhaled slowly wondering what Yuffie would like as a gift for her birthday. As he was thinking to himself, he couldn't help but wonder what he could get for the teenage kunoichi. When one would think about it, Wutai was quite isolated from other cities...  
  
"Aghh... I'm worrying too much. It's just Yuffie, anyways. I can probably find her a gift in one of the shops here. Maybe a mastered materia of mine would make her happy." Cloud muttered.  
  
After gazing at the sky for an extended amount of time, he began to doze off; his eyes blinking for a moment trying hard to keep awake, but eventually, the Ex-SOLDIER of ShinRa fell asleep.  
  
"Mmnn... Sleep wouldn't be too bad." Cloud whispered to himself.  
  
With that, he folded his arms across his chest and then drifted off fully to sleep.  
  
[Seven hours later...]  
  
By now, it was about early sundown and the yellow sphere was sinking down into the west casting an orange and red streaked sky. Time seemed to have slipped by quite fast, as it was almost time to get to the place where the party was being held. Cloud was shifting in movement still trying to get comfortable as he slept on the bench, words quietly being uttered under his breath.  
  
"Nnng... No Yuffie, that's not right." Cloud muttered in his sleep.  
  
[About half an hour later...]  
  
A middle-aged man smoking a cigarette walked around muttering curse words every other sentence as he was searching around for Cloud. As he stopped at the main square of the village, he ran a gloved hand through his blond colored hair.  
  
"Damn brat can't even keep track of time. Where the hell is his spiky-ass?! Hey Cloud, it's me... Cid! Where are you?"  
  
Spitting his cigarette to the side, he gazed about the town unable to spot him. It wasn't really that hard to spot Cloud, as he had quite an obvious characteristic of his own, his hair. Just as Cid was about to turn around and spot Cloud sitting on the bench sleeping, the spiky-haired warrior fell to the ground still asleep.  
  
"Damn! It's almost time! I might as well get going. Man, he's going to get burned if he doesn't show up on time." Cid muttered.  
  
With that, the former space pilot shook his head and made his way to the party, about an hour left to spare before the actual fun began. Loud curse words echoed through the air causing Cloud to stir in his sleep, eventually awakening him due to annoyance.  
  
"Damn it, Cid...! Would you shut up!" Cloud shouted as he sat up, a ringing sensation in his head.  
  
"Huh...?" Cloud gazed about.  
  
There was no one in sight and as he quickly averted his gaze to his wristwatch, he noticed that it was already 7:30 in the evening. Cloud's mako tinted eyes widened with shock as he realized that he didn't even purchase her a gift. He sped off without another second to spare leaving the main square heading off to the shopping area of the village.  
  
"Damn it, how could I have almost overslept...! Aghh..."  
  
Eventually, Cloud reached the shopping area of the village and gazed about for a store that was open but found that there was none to be found. He muttered something out of context under his breath and then panicked for a moment. Slapping himself on the face to get a hold of himself, the Ex- SOLDIER took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts closing his eyes. As he opened them, he gazed about once more and spotted an isolated stand watched over by a cloaked merchant.  
  
(Hmm, might as well see what this stand sells.) Cloud thought.  
  
Quickly, he made his way over and then gave the merchant a nod averting his gaze to the items he had for sale. Rummaging through the useless junk he saw on the countertop, Cloud was beginning to wonder if there even was anything worth buying from this lousy excuse for a merchant. Sighing slightly, he began to conclude that there wasn't anything that Yuffie would probably like.  
  
"Agghh... I give up..." Cloud sighed.  
  
Gazing to his wristwatch, he had about ten minutes left to spare before he had to get to the place the party was being held. Giving one last look through the rest of the items on the countertop, he found something that caught his eye, a small brown pouch. As he undid the string, he opened it up and then two similar sized, but different tinted materia-like spheres fell out onto his hand.  
  
(...It's so beautiful.) Cloud thought, quite mesmerized.  
  
"I see that you have found a rather special little antique of mine..." stated the cloaked merchant.  
  
The Ex-SOLDIER nodded in agreement still looking at the two objects. Remaining dazed by the lovely glow of the two materia spheres, he looked up to the cloaked merchant with a look that seemed to give the impression, "How much for it...?". The cloaked merchant seemed to frown slightly but Cloud didn't notice at all as he was just interested in the glowing spheres. After a moment of silence, the merchant sighed and then waved his hand.  
  
"5000 gil. Just because I think you're such a nice guy..." muttered the merchant.  
  
Cloud couldn't believe the sheer luck that he had; he took out his wallet and realized he only had exactly 5000 gil left. Not caring at the moment about the price of the spheres, he gave the merchant the exact payment and then turned around in a rush to get to the party.  
  
"Thanks...!" Cloud exclaimed as he made his way to the party.  
  
"Wait...! There is one thing I have to tell you about the spheres! Hey...!" the merchant shouted to Cloud.  
  
It was too late already. The Ex-SOLDIER was already too far to reach. Sighing slightly, the merchant shrugged and then shook his head. It wasn't that the materia-like spheres were cursed or anything, it was just that there was some legend behind those rare gems.  
  
"I hope that he realizes that if gives it to someone, his destiny will be intertwined with the one he gives it to..." whispered the cloaked merchant.  
  
A short pause.  
  
"...But then again, that's probably just superstition."  
  
Running quickly, Cloud didn't take a moment to stop and rest for a second, as he didn't want to be late. Gazing to his watch, he shook his head a bit and ran harder seeing that he only had about two minutes left to spare. Finally, a familiar figure in the distance showed up as it was waving to Cloud to hurry. It seemed to look like a huge white doll with a black cat. The spiky haired warrior laughed slightly as he caught up to it.  
  
"Hey, Cait Sith... I'm not late... Am I...?" Cloud asked.  
  
"You will be if you don't get in soon...! Hurry up!" Cait Sith replied.  
  
Cloud nodded and without another second to hesitate, he ran on in right into the well-lit hall. He smirked and gave a peace sign to a cursing Cid. Eventually, he made his way right into the corner of the area and then crouched down. He kept a firm hold on the twin spheres closing his eyes.  
  
(I hope that she likes my gift...) Cloud thought.  
  
"Everyone...! Shhh...!" Cid whispered sternly.  
  
The room got silent and then everyone stood in the shadows as the lights went out. Familiar voices echoed as they guided Yuffie to the hall. A few giggles couldn't be held back but they were soon quieted as Yuffie spoke out.  
  
"What's up Tifa? Why are we here?" Yuffie asked as they reached the entrance.  
  
Tifa walked up to the door passed Yuffie and then looked behind to Yuffie grinning widely as she flicked on the lights in the hall. What came up next startled the female ninja causing her eyes to go wide with surprise.  
  
"SURPRISE...!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
Yuffie was shocked that everyone was here to celebrate her birthday. She blinked momentarily and then finally took it all in expressing her excitement by spinning around in a 360 degree manner then following up by extending her hand forward giving a "V" sign. She smirked and gazed about at the smiling crowd and listening to the congratulating voices. Gazing through the crowd however, she seemed to look as if looking for someone in particular.  
  
"Hey... Where's Cloud...?" Yuffie asked, as she looked to Tifa.  
  
Tifa was wondering that herself, but then motioned her arms in a "I don't know" fashion. She gazed about with Yuffie and then walked around with her wondering where he could be. The female fighter poofed her cheek on one side folding her arms across her busty chest expressing frustration.  
  
"Ooh. If he didn't make it, I'm going to give him the beating of his life." Tifa muttered.  
  
Just then, Yuffie spotted a pointy spike of hair that seemed to be colored blond behind a table. Tifa and Yuffie walked on over to Cloud. Cid followed shortly thereafter with Barret, Cid, Vincent, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. Eventually, they found Cloud sitting on the ground, back against the wall, head lolled to side noting that he was quite asleep.  
  
Yuffie folded her arms across her chest and then gazed at Cloud with an upset expression. She was hoping that Cloud would be the first one to greet her when she came in, but instead, she found him here on the ground leaning back against the wall sleeping. She sighed and then shrugged a bit. Shortly thereafter, she heard the sound of cracking knuckles. Yuffie placed her hand behind her head as she formed a sweatdrop looking behind at Tifa.  
  
"Ehhh. Tifa, you don't have to resort to violence you know..." Yuffie whispered.  
  
Tifa grinned widely.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry. This will hurt me more than it will hurt him." Tifa replied quite nonchalantly.  
  
Yuffie, including everyone else looked away from the sight as a dust of cloud arose up and the sound of girlish screams were heard. Cid faintly cringed at the sound, as he actually was afraid for once in his life. Noting to himself, he would remember never to upset Tifa. He peeked to the side to see if it was over, but then again, another girlish scream was heard. A minute later, everyone was settled in having fun and Cloud was sitting there on a chair at an empty table looking dazed.  
  
"Aghhh... My head..." Cloud muttered.  
  
"Awwwh. Are you alright Cloud...?" Yuffie asked as she walked on over to him.  
  
The young kunoichi took a seat beside him giggling slightly, her chocolate brown bangs slightly falling over her eyes. As she brushed them aside, she patted Cloud on the head and he winced slightly.  
  
"She didn't have to hit me that hard..." he sighed.  
  
"Well, it was your fault for falling asleep like that." Yuffie continued to giggle, as she stuck out her tongue in a playful manner to him.  
  
Cloud couldn't help but blush faintly at noticing how cute she looked today. It wasn't just today however, he began to notice over a period of time that he began to take a... Liking to her. He shook his head nodding a bit and then remembered that he had the gift in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, the Ex-SOLDIER nodded and then smiled to Yuffie.  
  
"Hey, I got a gift for you Yuffie, I hope that you like it."  
  
"Awwh. You didn't have to Cloud-kun." Yuffie replied.  
  
For a moment, there was a short pause.  
  
"But then again, of course you should have." Yuffie grinned as she watched watched Cloud take something out of his pocket.  
  
As he opened up his closed palm, he showed to Yuffie the small pouch. She took it greatfully and then got up off of her chair and then hugged him affectionately. As she began to let go of Cloud, she undid the string from the pouch and dropped the sphere right onto her palm. Gazing at it quietly, she couldn't help but become entranced by it for a moment. Eventually, she snapped out of it and then looked to Cloud with a glassy-eyed gaze as if about to cry.  
  
"...You spiky headed jerk... You didn't have to get me something this nice..." Yuffie exclaimed as she hugged him again.  
  
This caused Cloud to blush a bit more and the crowd around in the area gazed to the two. Villagers nearby looked to the two and began to smile, some laughed, and others even clapped. This caused Tifa to gaze back to where Cloud was and she blushed faintly realizing that Yuffie was too close to him. She felt her face go a light shade of pink, her arms immediately folding across her chest.  
  
"She didn't have to go and hug him like that..." Tifa muttered.  
  
"I sense a hint of jealousy..." Vincent chimed in as he walked to her, a cup of sake in hand.  
  
Tifa turned around and then formed a sweatdrop, her expression somewhat pokerfaced.  
  
"Me...? Jealous...? You've gotta be kidding me, Vincent..." replied Tifa.  
  
"Ah, your words are different from what your feelings are. But it's just observation. I could be wrong, but anyways, I'm off to watch the festivities. Have fun."  
  
With that, the red cloaked gunslinger walked off to the counter to get a refill, leaving Tifa to her thoughts. Tifa poofed her cheek on one side for a moment and then looked to the side muttering to herself.  
  
[An hour later...]  
  
Yuffie and Cloud were at a bar to themselves while everyone else was out either at their homes or the inn asleep, or perhaps cleaning up the mess from the earlier party. The female ninja felt that it was nice to be alone with Cloud for once after being surrounded by so many people saying "Congratulations!" and "Happy Birthday!". Sighing slightly, she contented herself with a small cup of cold sake.  
  
"Ummm... Cloud... You really didn't have to get me that gift you know. I mean... It must have cost a lot and all and... And..." Yuffie seemed to slur a little in her speech.  
  
"It was nothing, really. I just... Thought you deserved something nice on your birthday." Cloud replied.  
  
Supposedly, the young girl couldn't really handle something like sake in her system. She leaned her head along Cloud's shoulder and looked up to Cloud with a cute yet questioning expression. Her gaze was glassy like earlier as if she were going to cry a bit.  
  
"Cloud... I know you're being nice and all today to me... But... Is this the only time you're going to be nice and all...?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Cloud was about to respond to her question when he seemed to falter for an answer. He looked to her quietly for a moment as she waited for his response. He then nodded to her and then put his own cup of sake to the countertop. Placing an affectionate arm around the female kunoichi, he began to speak.  
  
"I'm like this towards you now Yuffie, because... I have feelings for you. I don't... I don't know how really, but... I suppose it's everything about you that I like. Your personality, your looks... Everything..."  
  
"Cloud-kun..." Yuffie whispered, her face faintly pink from embarrassment and partially due to the sake.  
  
She slowly leaned up to him and then kissed him lightly on the lips and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around his waist. This caused Cloud to blush a bit as he touched his lips gently. Before Yuffie drifted to sleep, she looked up whispered quietly in a slur to Cloud...  
  
"I lo... youu... Clouuuud-kuuun..."  
  
There was a momentary silence between the two of them, but that was because Yuffie was already asleep after attempting to say those affectionate words to him. He smiled faintly and pulled her closer closing his eyes. The other materia-like sphere that he held on a necklace around his neck began to glow as he kept Yuffie close, her own sphere glowing on a necklace she had as well.  
  
"...I love you too, Yuffie-chan."  
  
[End Chapter: Hitsuzen]  
  
=-=-=  
  
Well, that's about it for now. I just wanted to try this out and partially due to the fact that a friend asked me to write this. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Let me know what you think, neh?  
  
Ja matta, minna.

=-=-=  
  
"One of the first rules for ninja is to cut down those who attack you."  
  
-Kurogane, from the manga "Tsubasa"  
  
=-=-=  
  
For those of you wondering what "Hitsuzen" means, it means:  
  
"A naturally forordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be attained by a single causality, and other causalities would necessarily create different results."  
  
In other words...  
  
It's an event that has already been foretold and is destined to happen, no other outcomes are possible. It's an event that can be attained by a single cause. If any other actions were to play upon that single main cause, another result would occur.

=-=-=  
  
**causality**:  
  
**_n._** – 2. the principle that nothing can exist or happen without a cause  
  
**manifest**:  
  
**_v._** – 1. to make clear or evident; show plainly; reveal; evince

**_v._** – 2. to prove; be evidence of  
  
**affection**:  
  
_**n.**_ – 2. fond or tender feeling feeling; warm liking.


End file.
